Are We Meant To Be?
by HoneyCoated
Summary: Ron and Hermione were written in the stars, everyone knew they were meant to be together, everyone except themselves. And no one ever said relationships were easy, especially not in the wizarding world.


This is a short Songfic, the words in_**italics**_are the lyrics! More details at the end of the chapter.

_They say it takes time to get over serious relationships, but I've been waiting patiently and I'm still stuck on you. I still picture your face smiling at me. I've made a big mistake and now I've gotta face the consequences of my actions. But until you're back here in my arms, I'll never have the satisfaction._

"_I know you know that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?_" Ron pleaded as he reached out to his true love, only to be brushed aside.

"Why do you torture yourself like this, Ron? I just can't do this right now," A single tear slipped down Hermione's cheek as she turned away from her former lover and walked out the door.

All he could do was watch her walk away. He wanted to chase after her, to stop her, to embrace her and never let her go. But he knew she was far too stubborn to forgive that easily. He loved her, and that would never change, all he could do was wait.

_ Every day that passes I'm missing you more and more. I still remember the first time I set eyes on you. I knew this was heaven sent and that I was destined to be with you. And now I've messed it up. I pray to the gods above that you will forgive me. Just take me in your arms and hold me all night long, and tell me you'll never leave me._

Ron watched from afar as Hermione raised her hand to another one of Professor McGonagall's questions. Although he didn't hear the words, he knew it was the correct answer. She was the most brilliant witch of their age. She was always right when it came to book smarts, but he couldn't help but feel that when it came to love, she couldn't be more wrong.

He told one little lie and it shattered his entire world. How could something so small have such big consequences?

It's been weeks and he couldn't wait any longer, after class he pulled Hermione aside. She wanted to fight at first, but knew it was pointless, if they didn't talk now then it would happen eventually anyhow. So she allowed herself to be led by Ron to an empty classroom where they knew they wouldn't be overheard.

He had to fix this. He knew his heart will never mend if he doesn't at least try. He pulled her into his arms, and was surprised when she didn't pull away, and he whispered, "_I'd do anything baby, cause I'm sorry. I never meant to make you cry. I don't want to say goodbye, and I'm sorry that I lied_."

She was shocked that his arms had made it around her waist so quickly, so easily, that she froze. She heard his words in her ear and couldn't stop the tears that wet her cheeks. But she felt that it was still too soon, and she didn't know what to say. He had hurt her so badly that the only thing that would heal the pain would be time. She pushed Ron away as hard as she could, causing him to stumble and fall over the desk behind him.

Anger had filled her eyes now, but she bit her tongue, her strength is the only thing that kept her calm enough to grab her book-bag from the floor and storm out the door.

Again all Ron could do was watch her walking away from him. Again he had to stop himself from chasing her down the hall and demanding that she love him back. He felt so helpless, and was unashamed as his own tears began to fall freely.

Summer had just ended and it was the beginning of a new school year. Ron kept to himself on the Hogwarts Express, he even managed to hide from his best friend, Harry Potter. Perhaps his friend knew that he still needed time.

There was really only one person he was excited to see, but it was also the one person he wanted very much to avoid. It had been months since he had seen or heard from Hermione, but that doesn't mean that she was clear of his thoughts. Not a day went by that he didn't think about her. Always wondering what she were doing, how many books she read that day, if her hair still smelled like vanilla. The only thing that kept that memory fresh in his mind was the vanilla scented candles he had burning in his room over the break. He couldn't help himself.

His plan to avoid her didn't last but a moment, it seemed the first step he took off the train she was there. Their eyes connected as if guided by some unseen force, and without thinking his feet took him straight to her.

A silent moment passed before either of them had the courage to talk, and they both started at the same time.

"_I believe that everything happens for a reason—_" she tried.

"_I know everybody makes mistakes—_" he started.

They shared a shy smile before Ron continued, "_And everybody regrets sometimes, but don't let this ruin everything that we had_," he shuffled his feet and stared at the ground before adding in a mumble, "_I don't want you to forget how much I love you_."

Hermione didn't think twice before throwing her arms around his neck She squeezed him tightly against her, "_I miss you_, Ron. _You mean everything to me_!"

That's all they both needed to say as their lips crashed against each other in a hard passionate kiss that they both have been yearning for all summer long.

It seemed like ages before they broke apart. Breathless and smiling at each other, they barely noticed all the other students giggling and trying to make their way around them. A tall black haired boy with emerald green eyes stood not far away, took in the site of his two best friends with a grin on his face, and a ginger haired girl whispering beside him, "I told my brother they were really meant to be."

I DO NOT own any characters mentioned, these are all from the Potterverse of J.K. Rowling, (we all knew that, but I feel the need to say this on each fanfic I write).

I DO NOT own the song, it is called "I'm Sorry" by 1st Lady. I wanted to write a songfic with Ron and Hermione so I typed in some words I wanted to use with the word "lyrics" at the end and this was the first song it brought up. It's amazing lyrics, imo.

I hope I did good on the story, I didn't go into detail and specifics, because it's just one of those "leave it to your own imagination" things.

I hope you enjoyed! Took like 10minutes to write, and I had fun with it. :)

I've been reading HP fanfics for years, and still I 3 it.


End file.
